the life of spike
by ookamiken
Summary: when spike finds a chaos emerald his life changes forever    SHADOWXOC MALEXMALE it will also have soincxoc a mess of things :3 and in my opinion sonic and shadow is gay :3 my opinon and all you homophobes go to hell BTW I DO NOT OWN SONIC. i do own spike
1. Chapter 1

**yeah so this is my like first story and its a shadowxoc romance which starts as friendship but then it gets good i wont be adding any sexual parts but it might have some iffy language posable horror what ever goes its mostly addventure/romance but theres alot more so this will be an T just to be safe so all you horny little monsters go away but i hope the rest of you like.**

**chapter 1**

it was just a regular ordinary day for me i woke up late...again, put my cloths on consisting on a white t-shirt blue jeans and a black hoody, i spiked my hair up, and ended up Skip on breakfast then ran to the bus stop just in time for the bus i sat on my own starring out the bus window "im so bored why cant anything interesting happen" i whispered to myself quietly, "you alright spike" the girl behind me said, "yeah just bored of this same old life i get up i goes to school then i go bed and then over and over again every day" i replied, she nodded then continued talking to her friend on her phone, i sat back down continuing to look at the window just waiting for something to happen.

i finally got to school and headed of the bus and walked the rest of the way with my friend jack, "and then she i just kept going un-bloody believable", "that's un-bloody believable" i replied mockingly with a sigh, "what is" jack asked confused, "idiot" i thought to myself "that story is there is no way you had sex i mean come on you 15 im 16 and i haven't had sex yet" i finally replied, "oh don't be bitchy just because you cant get a girlfriend", i looked at him angrily he apologised and we headed into the cafeteria and sat down on a empty table 'god why cant i just tell them its not hard' i shaked my head, "you alright" jack said, "yeah its..its nothing" i said faking a smile, we continued talking getting onto the topic of guns "and then theres..." i interrupted him with a loud sigh "oh was i boring you" he moaned, "YES" i replied bluntly, "fine" he pouted and slid down his chair the bell rang and we headed to our tutor room lucky he was in it with me so i wasn't completely bored we sat down in the middle and waited for our teacher to come in and Begin the day the very boring very long day.

a fue hours past in what felt like years, the bell rang signaling that it was time for brake "FINALLY" i said loudly and walked out the class i walked outside and waited for jack, after 2 minutes my phone vibrated it was a message from jack, "sorry cant make it" i read aloud i sighed loudly and walked thou the woods to shop on my own, it was creepy woods because from the storeys i heard about this i know i shouldn't really buy into them but its creepy without, i just headed in the direction i usually went but it looked diff rent " dam i must have took a wrong turn" i checked my phone "no signal" i sighed, i looked around then from the corner of my eye i saw something shine i headed to it to see a bight red Chrystal of some sort it looked valuable i picked it up and drop it instantly, "aHHH THATS HOT" i screamed blowing my hand i covered my hand with my slaves and picked it up it help but not very much, i blew on it in attempt of cooling it down i took a closer look, it was shiny and reflected its surroundings i stared at it intensely till i saw something move in the reflection, i swiftly turned round to see nothing i put the red Chrystal in my bag and ran back to the direction of the school in attempt to get back.

i made it and notice that everyone was gone i looked at my phone and was shocked by it, " i missed 2 hours" i was late and most certainly missed the bus i rang my mom up and told her that i got lost in the woods and missed the bus, i hung up sighed and started walking home, 1 hour later and i finally got home it wasn't a massive house but it wasn't small i walked in and headed strait to my room, i laid on my bed exhausted from my day before i knew it i was fast asleep.

"ccchhhaaaaoooossseee cccoooonnntttrrrooollle" a black figure stood clouded in darkness, it dropped something on the floor something red something shiny even throe the dark, it was the Chrystal,the black figure slowly made his way to a tree and layed behind it, someone different showed up, it...it was me but how am i there I'm here i tryed to move to look down but i couldn't my head wouldn't move i was stuck watching i saw my self pick it up then a the black figure got up slowly and ran.

i woke up with a sudden jump i was sweating and breathing heavily i could remember everything it felt so real i Finally got up and notice it was pitch black to my right there was a alarm clock which read '3:00am' i sighed and made my way down stairs with a growling stomach, i made my way to the kitchen to see that there was food on the side, i put it in the microwave then ate it, i wasn't tired now so i made my way to the living room and put the tv on and turned the volume down, 3 hours later i started to notice the sun rise in the distance i sat my self up from the couch and took a shower then got ready for another day

lunch started and i was determined to find out what happened in thous woods and with that i ran as fast as i could to the woods i followed the same path and before i knew it i was there but i notice that it was a bit more different then the rest of the woods the leaves where greener i looked round to see if i could find anything i wondered all around just hoping to find anything i spot a tree with something on it as i went to inspect i notice that it was blood 'was he injured' i thought to myself i was then distracted by a movement of bushes i turned round to see someone standing with a bloody arm i screamed at the sigh and fainted

when i woke up i was met by two big eyes staring at me "wh...what do you want with me" i asked nervously, "where am i human" the thing backed up, i could see it fully he was a black thing with weird hair which stood out and pointed up he was black with red stripes with gloves and some weird shoes, " ermm England... earth", "huuh why are you scared human" he replied cocking his head to the side confused," what do you mean WHY AM I SCARED YOU A WEIRD BLACK TH...THING", "you mean you don't know who i am i am shadow the hedgehog" he said ,"hmm i wonder where that chaos emerald took me" he whispered to himself, "chaos emerald you mean this thing" i said as i took the red 'emerald' out, he looked shocked as he grabbed it , "hey" i complained, "shut up" he replied, he held the emerald up into the air and started to say "chaos control" he shouted but just before he disappeared i jump at him disappeared with him.


	2. Chapter 2

-spikes POV-

i woke up in a strange world i sat up to my amazement and saw green grasses giant trees and a waterfall its was beautifully i got up and dusted myself off and then i saw myself my skin it was covered in bright red fur my head was big and had weird spike like hair that stuck out i started to panic, "SONIC HES AWAKE" a shout came from behind, i swiftly span my self around and found myself starring at a small fox looking thing with two tails and shoes and gloves he looked at me smiling, " hello mister whats your name", "erm josh but every one call me spike" i replied he smiled again and replied "well my name is tails and over there is sonic" he pointed to a blue hedgehog thing that looked a bit like that shadow person but with his hair pointing to the ground, the hedgehog joined his fox friend and smiled "hi I'm sonic sonic the hedgehog", "erm that's very nice and all BUT WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A SPIKY HEDGEHOG THING" i yelled at top of my voice, "ermmm yeah so shadow filled us in on this, so let me make sure your a human and you found shadow you jumped on him while he was using the chaos emerald and ended up here as a hedgehog well tails has a theory for that" sonic said, "well i believe that the reason for you turning into a hedgehog is cause wen you jumped on you merged with shadows DNA and it turned you into a hedgehog" tails said, "you mean it changed my DNA" i asked, " in a way" he replied, i nodded and started to wonder where shadow was, "shadows back at his house he left you here lucky we walked past and saw you" sonic said, "charming" i said, "where you from" he asked, "well its not anywhere near here" i replied looking down, "Hey do you wanna come with us" he said i nodded and i followed sonic as he lead me into the forest with tails next to him talking.

normal POV

"so where we going" spike asked as he walked behind, " to my house, hey can you run?" sonic asked "yeah i guess" spike replied, "then lets run the rest" sonic said before zooming off, 'wow hes fast' spike then started to run himself he wasn't as fast as sonic and he struggled to keep up he tried to get faster he then notice he picked up speed and got close to "sonic" he said as he held out his hand to touch him he then looked down and notice that his legs started to go up into the air "GAAHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted as he started to do stow flips as he floated into the air, sonic stoped with a skid and turned around to see spike spinning in the air, "whats happening", "WELL THAT'S A STUPID QUESTION IM FLOATING IN THE BLOODY AIR" i shouted, "well get down" sonic said, " IF I KNEW HOW TO DO THAT DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN BY NOW AND NOT SHOUTING AT YOU" i snapped, tails then clicked his fingers, a fue minuets, i growled as sonic held a string attached to my leg like a balloon "you ok up there" sonic asked, i sighed "yesss" after a fue minuets of walking i slowly started to descend till my feet touched the ground i then continued to walk with them, "hey sonic" spike said finally breaking the silence, "yeh" sonic instantly replied, "do you think I'll ever get back home" sonic stop, saying nothing "you can stay with us if you want" smiling he walked over and but his hand on spikes shoulder "really" spike blinked, "thank you!" hugging sonic, sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his neck lathing, spike finally released him and herd a girl shouting, " SONNNIIIICCC" this pink hair girl came running she was weiring a pink skirt a red head band and some boots, sonic swiftly Sept out the way as she lunged at him making spike her prime target he screamed and went down with a crash while the girl hugged me tight restricting me from getting air, "so...soni...c" he managed to say with my last bit of air, the girl looked up and saw who she was hugging blushed then got up, "im...im sorry" she said, "this is amy" tails said, "oohhhh hes cute" amy said without realising, he replied with a cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his neck, "moved on from me huh amy" sonic said joking , "no no sonic il never forget you" , "owwwwhhhhh " sonic moaned.

SPIKE POV

we then all continued walking with amy hanging on sonics arm with sonic looking miserable,

with tails and me talking about stuff and lathing, we finally made it to our destination there a couple of different animal things a red thing that looked a bit like a hedgehog with long hair down his head, a white bat with some very whoreish clothes, a green crocodile, a purple chameleon and bee, "who's this sonic" the bat said, "this is spike" he replied, i smiled and waved, everyone crowded me and asking questions i then saw shadow on a tree staring at me i smiled and waved at him he turned his head i stop smiling, " don't worry hes always like it " the bat said , "hmmm" , "any way im rouge the bat the red one is knuckles the echidna, the green crocodile is victor, the purple chameleon is espio and the bee is charmy" rouge stop after being interrupted, "why is shadow always like that" i asked, rouge just blinked "ermm he just like that" she said, "sorry about that i kinda worry about people... wen im done hitting people with a giant lamppost" every one just stared at me , "soo where could you stay" sonic said finally breaking the silence, i looked at him confused" ,"you need a place to stay don't you, so..." he started to count the members and who was staying with them. "so it seams that shadows the only one left". "SHADOW GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE" amy screamed. "what is it" shadow moaned stepping beside me. "looks like you got a new house mate" sonic said grinning. "no" he said bluntly. i stared at shadow i dono why but he just seamed lonely and dapperest "Owh common it could be fun" i said smiling. he gave me a deathly glare . i stepped back "or it could be incredibly painful" i jokingly said. " who knows you might actually like it...so much that you might" sonic winked and made thrusting movements, tails and victor lathed with rouge and espio snickering and charmy looking confused being a bit to young to understand, i blushed and turned to shadow, at that moment i saw a vain so massive on the top of his head i was seriously concerned that it would pop and squirt on everyone, shadow just walked away only to return with a big thick stick in his hands, staring at it he swung it back the swung forward hitting sonic right in the face making the stick brake and sonic to fly backwards, at that moment i couldn't help my self and started to burst into a awkward lathing fit which made everyone turn to me, "so you think that's funny" amy said holding a giant hammer, i stop lathing staring at her for a fue seconds before screaming and ruining for my bloody life "GAAHHHHHHH", she started to chase after me swinging at me ever so often almost hitting me i circled around and headed for shadow signaling he would help me, no look as he walked away, i ran towards sonic who was just getting back up after being hit by shadow and jumped behind him cowering in fear, sonic just chuckled and stop Amy and then told me to follow shadow.

I followed shadow all the way to his house as he opened the door and let me throe first it was pitch black, shadow turned the light on to reveal his house, it was small thou homely there was a black leather couch a massive tv which had "tails" written over it, as he showed me round the house he took me to the kitchen which was small but had all the right stuff with classic white and black tiles and a fridge, he showed me to my bedroom and the bathroom, the bedroom was small and had a single bed in it with a small tv and plane cream walls with a pink carpet, and the bathroom...well that's just a bathroom toilet, sink, shower the basics i then saw a room that said "shadow" on it, it was blatantly obvious the it was his room he saw my interest and open his door, his bedroom was black with a black and red bed with no tv and just books, he shut the door and walked to the living room, it was only a one floor house so no stairs makes it easier to get around i suppose . i stood the awkwardly wondering what to do so i decided to go into my new room there was a mirror and notice that i WAS COMPLETELY NAKED, "SHAAADDDOOOOWWW" i screamed out , a minute shadow came in and sighed, "WHY AM I NAKED" i shouted, "i dono maby it happened throe your little 'transformation' ", "well do you have anything for me to ware" i asked, he left then returned with some shoes and gloves, i blinked confused as i put them on, "is this it", "its all we wear" he replayed, i blushed "but i feel so exposed", he sighed and walked away to sit on the couch again i soon joined him as time went on i notice that it was dark and i was getting tired so i told shadow i was going to bed only to be replied with a grunt then went sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up with a scream, tiers down my face with sweat, i looked rubbed my eyes trying to remember what happened, 'why cant i remember what happened' i looked around and saw a black figure making jump and let out a small yelp, the light turned on and i saw that it was shadow.

"shadow what you doing in my room" i said covering my self with my quilt.

"i heard you shouting crying and then the ground started to shake" he said coming closer then sat on my bed rubbing my head which made me blush and turn away "spike how do you know maria" shadow asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"maria" i asked confused, and then it all came flooding back, a hallway i...i was running, there is sirens with red flashing lights then...then I'm in a Glass container shes speaking "sayonara...shadow the hedgehog" i say talking along with the girl.

"What did you say" shadow said shaking me, i lunged at him hugging him close.

"im sorry im so so sorry" i said crying for some unknown reason, he then stoked my head holding me tight.

"spike i repeat again how do you know maria" he said still stroking my head.

"a dream, i...i think it was you i was seeing throe your eyes" i then went on to tell shadow all the happens, after i finished i started to feel drops of water splash on top of my head i pulled back to see shadow crying, i felt sorry for him to experience first hand "so i guess its not just a dream" i thought.

"she was my best friend ... no more like a sister we played smiled and lathed she died on the space colony ARK...but why would you be dreaming of that" he said puzzled "whats so special about you"

"HEY I TAKE THAT TO OFFENCE" i said in anger of his comment

"whatever" he said as he got up and walked away back to his bedroom, i sighed and lied down again.

'why was i dreaming of that how would i dream of that' i thought before drifting back into sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up it was finally light out it was so warm and comfortable to get out of bed but with determination i got up and put my shoes and gloves on, walking out the door i notice that shadows door was open a crack i decided to take a small peak, i slowly opened it in a attempt to avoid noise, i saw shadow just laying there so Innocent and cute, i lathed quietly and walked to the kitchen to make myself a drink, i poured myself a coffee and decided it wouldn't hurt to make shadow one.

"made yourself at home i see" i herd from behind me making me jump and pour boiling hot water on my hand making me throw the kettle to the ground and yelping in pain.

"MOTHER F-, SON OF A BIT-, OOWWWHHH" i said hearing shadow chuckling , he the walked to me leaning over to the cabinet above me to get first aid, his white chest fur was right in front of my face, he then came down with the first aid kit he opened it and pulled out some bandages.

"calm down its OK I'll just rap you up" he said while wrapping my hand with a bandage after he was done he looked strait at me our eyes just stuck to each outer, just us two until someone burst throe the door screaming

"SHADOW ITS EGGMAN HES ATTACKING" tails said as he came running in panting and sweating

"eggman" shadow said before he ran out the door, i had a confused look on my face not knowing what the hell was going on.

"who's eggman" i said confused and wondering why shadow had to run out the door.

"eggmans this evil scientist which has it out to kill sonic and destroy the world to make his own eggman empire" tails explained while running out the door.

"sounds bad" i added while running behind tails, i arrived at what looked like a war zone i saw this giant robot with a dome on top with this fat guy with a ginger beard, i then notice sonic and shadow trying to destroy it but nothing they try everything some sort of ball attack

and shadow attacking with this spear of something 'chaos spear' i think he said, nothing seamed to scratch it i watched as they attacked it one by one, all together, and sometimes using the other as an attack, i then saw him swing his mechanic hand back and then forth,

hitting sonic while shadow swiftly dogged, i saw sonic flying towards me so i ran towards where he was headed and lunged to catch him into my hands.

"thanks, this robots being such a nonsense" sonic said as i let him down he then gave me a wink and ran back towards the robot rolling to a ball to hit him, i saw they were struggling so i thought that i could help so i ran towards them and the robot trying to do what sonic did and smashed right into a robot i then bounced back landing on the floor amazed that i didn't feel that much pain guess these spikes are strong, i then notice something grappled on me, it was the robots arm i tried to get out as he lift me into the air to the glass dome on the top of his head.

"HOHOHOOO WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE" eggman said with a tone which just annoyed me i struggled again.

"GHHHHH LET ME DOWN" i screamed, he then smiled and pressed a couple of battens tightening the grip on me, "GAAHAHHHHH" I screamed as i herd him lathing evilly, i looked around to see if i could see sonic or shadow, shadow was smashing the robots body with a chaos spear barrage, and sonic was still smashing into the robots foot with the rolling thing.

"HAHAHAHAH THOSE FOOLS THINK THEY CAN DESTROY THIS ROBOT" he said once again adding a evil lath, he then pressed the button again making the hand tighten making me squirm in pain, i felt blood rushing to my head i started to become dizzy and angry, i felt a pals off energy run throe out my body i closed my eyes still feeling the pain of the hand the power just kept rising and rising, flowing throe my body with a cry of pain i felt the energy burst out of my body before i knew it i was free i was surrounded by a ball of pure energy the robots hand riped to peaces with weirs hanging out, filled with rage i cried out with the rage flowing throe my pain throwing my hands forward sending a wave of energy blasting out of my hands and smashing into his glass dome and a big part of his robotic chest, i saw the eggman flying out into the distance on some hover craft before falling to the ground, my eyes felt heavy as i plummeted to the earth i started to drift in and out of consciousness.

i woke up sometime later weak and back in my bedroom i tried to get up but struggled and only fell back to my bed i groaned in pain and the lack of energy was getting to me, " i wouldn't move if i was you" a voice said beside me, i pulled together some strength just to turn my head to the source of the voice, it was shadow, "that was some damage you gave out to eggmans robot" he said smiling, "how did you manage to do that, that blast was pure chaos energy not even i the ultimate life form can do...who are you?" he said trying to figure out.

"I told you im spike ... spike the hedgehog" i said smiling at my self promoted title, shadow just smiled then helped me up the supported me as i tried to get up " so where is everyone" i asked.

"in the other room im sure they want to thank you for what you did" he said smiling then putting my arm over his neck to keep me up, i smiled then started to walk with shadow helping me along, we got to the other room and he put me on the couch in front of everyone, they all surrounded me thanking me, we then all started to talk lath and had a good time, each of them left only leaving me rouge and shadow, "I'll be right back" he said as he headed to the kitchen, rouge then got up then sat right beside me.

"Hi rouge" i said smiling and wondering what she wanted.

"i can see that shadow likes you" she said bluntly and smiling

"wha what" i said blushing massively

"he just looks comfortable around you i seen him smile as he brought you in here" i blushed still turning away "he doesn't usually bond well with people and doesn't really like to be sociable, because of the incident with..." she said just before she was interrupted.

"maria" i said to her receiving a surprised look from her.

"he told you about maria" she asked, i nodded my head side to side, "then how" now confused.

"i had this strange dream about her..." i then proceeded to tell rouge about my dream, she looked at me wide eye blinking now and then, shadow came back in and sat down the other side of me.

"so what we talking about" he asked, rouge shakes her head snapping out of it, she then stud up.

"nothing much i must be going I'll see you later" she said as she walked away, it was just me and shadow alone in silence.

"you were very brave today shadow" i said smiling at shadow.

"well i wasn't the one who blew eggmans robot into the next dimension" he said lathed a bit,we then lathed talking about our pasts.

"so why do you call sonic 'faker'" i asked staring at shadow.

"because im the one and only hes only a faker pretending to be me and look like me" he said acting a bit like a Steuben child. making me lath a bit, "what you lathing about...faker!" he said smirking.

"Oh so im faker now am i" i said acting shocked.

"oh yeah! with your hair like sonic your a copy of a copy" he said smugly still smirking, i smiled evilly and stud up somewhat recovered from this morning.

"WELL CAN SONIC DO THIS" I said as i started squinting my eyes in concentration try to do something, i tried for 2 minuets until i finely sat down i then proceeded to sit in silence till i looked at shadow seeing his eyes wide open i then looked down and notice that it was working and that i was 4 inches off the ground so i waved my hands in air victorious spinning around in my current state. i then stop spinning to see shadows and slightly push me in the direction of the door which then went to open.

slowly i started to float over to the door way trying to stop myself which only ended up in looking like a idiot the stupidest one i tried was swimming i tried the best i could till i notice i slowly floated outside in the cold "SHHHAAADDDOOOOWWW" i shouted signaling him to help me but only to receive a smirk then he closed the door, it felt that i was falling sidewards as i landed on a try and decided to sit on it.

so there i was sitting sideways on a tree had on knee connected to my chin "Dam shadow" i said to myself, i then notice that that shadow had turned the lights off i growled at myself then stud up still sideways on the tree like in a game of 'tomb raider' i jumped from the tree to the door nob which wasn't easy considering it was 7 feat and i wasn't a very high jumper, but no success, i decided to grab on the ground with my claws, so i started to edge my way up slowly afraid that if i let go i would fall of the world.

"finally i reached the front door after the much distressing clime up the grassy wall of terror" i said stupidly commentating my life, i twisted the door nob swinging expecting that the door would swing open then remembered that I'm floating not that gravity is sideways, i continued trying to get to my room but after i got round the corner i feel not into my room but down the hall into shadows room, i crashed throe the door and onto the wall next to his bed.

"so cute so peace full so dead " thought before getting close enough to his head " OI SHADOW WAKE THE hell UP" i shouted after lifting up his matres flinging him of the bed onto the floor, he popped up from the floor growling, i giggled then run up the wall up to the ceiling.

"SPIKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER YOU AS HOLE" He said stomping his feet, i stuck my tongue out at him making him basically burst into flames, i then notice he started to rise i saw heat coming from his boots.

"HOVER BOOTS YOU CHEATER" i said as he cam close we then came eye to eye as i watched him pull his fist back and just before he punched me i fell right on to his matres less bed while hearing a bang from behind me, i turned my head to see his hand in the wall i took my chance to escape i ran down the hall and then turned heading then turning to the living room, then felt my body being dragged down by a body jumping on my back "GAHHHH" i shouted falling to the ground and felt shadow sitting on my back.

"YOU ASS WHY DID YOU DO THAT" he shouted squishing me with his ass.

"BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME OUT THE DOOR" i said throwing him off, i turned to him seeing him lathing rubbing his back. we then went into our individual rooms and went sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so iv decided there wont be a sex scene but there will be some stuff other anyway I hope you like this chapter drags on a bit but yano **

the next day I found myself hanging out with Amy after a hole speech about how sonic never spends time with her and since I look like him she thought im the same " where are we going Amy" I asked walking along Amy, I wasn't one to complain about someone till I know them them but what iv herd from shadow she pretty annoying. "my friend creams at her mums and I said that I would play with her today" she said skipping along. "and why did I have to come along" I said still walking along wondering what animal cream was ' a kitten maybe a dog or even a spider... god I really hope its not a spider' I thought as a shiver went down my spine. "because sonic couldn't and you look like sonic so you will do" Amy said as she turned back and smiled at me. "and what would be the reason for sonic to come" I asked wanting to just go back. "because cream likes sonic and mi sure she would like you" she said grabbing my arm "Come on" she said as she ran with me down a path, we ended at a big house with flowers on the front , "here we are" she said as she went and knock on the door so I followed her. "oh hi may creams in her room...oh did sonic get his hair died" she said staring at me and smiling, do I really look that much like sonic. "oh no miss he spike shadow and sonic friend" Amy explained, I then smiled and waved,she let us in and amy led me into a child's room. "hi amy ohh hi mister sonic I like your hair" a small rabbit said getting up, her room was big pink and very child like with a massive bed she had a blue small table set up with cups and and small blue chairs. "my names spike, do I really look so much like sonic" I asked looking towards both of them , they nodded making me sigh, I continued to introduce myself to the girl and she introduced her self as cream "so what am I here for" I asked scared to get the answer and soon what I thought was going to happen came 35X as worst as Amy hands me a black and white maids outfit "wha...what's this" I said gulping bracing myself for the worst. "to wear your going to be our maid..." she said smiling, with that said my body was metaphorical thrown out the window, a lone sweat drop fell down the top of my head as I looked down at the maids dress then back at amy, " go on put it on " she said as she pushed me throe the bathroom door in creams room, I reluctantly put it on and then went on to walk out confident but to only be broken down by mocking laughter by the two, I felt so embarrassed and it sure as well shown. I thought nothing worst could happen so I put a mettle fancy tray from the small table beside me in front of my face to hide the shame, I was safe like this but as the stupid person I put down the tray from my face only to see a grinning pink hedgehog holding a phone in front of her taking pictures which could be guessed from the flash, i lunged at her in an attempt of getting it but only to have it moved away from my direction then in the corner of my eye i saw her press a button and a musical clicking notice from the phone, "iv just sent that to everyone" she said grinning evil and lathing. "wh...what do you mean everyone" i asked blushing like mad from so much embarrassment. "oh you know sonic,tails,shadow,rouge,vector,espio,that bee. and some other of my friends" she said lathing. at that moment my emotions got the most of my when my eyes started to tier up, i had been bullied lots of time in my life and i come to a new place and already im being treated like this, a tier ran down my face as i ran to the bathroom i only recently emerged from locking it behind me. i slid down the door my head in my knees and my hands covering my ears in an attempt to forget everything around me, at this point all i wanted is to die, my emotions have always been wiled and i do overreact a lot, but at this moment i couldn't care as the tiers flooded out of my eyes and onto my knees. i must have been there for quite a while as i could here more people faintly shouting from behind my ear coved head i could feel the knocks vibrating, i walked away from the notice and sat in the bathtub closing the pink shower certain, i herd the door unlock and open as someone walked in, i could here there foots steps as they walked towards the bath and then grab the certain swinging it open, reviling shadow the hedgehog i looked up at him as he gave a sympathetic face and held his hand out. i reluctantly grab it then felt him pull me up, then for some strange reason i just pushed myself on him grabbing him in a hug tight as i rested my head on my shoulder, i don't know why but i just felt safe around him i felt that i could trust him more then i could wit any of my human friends in the other world, i then half let go a second later only to feel him return the hug. he pulled me out of the bath tub and put his hand on my shoulder as he walked me out i only looked down hiding my face from the people outside i could only see there shoes and here there voices, "im so sorry spike i didn't mean to upset you" i herd from the person in front of me, i pushed past her nudging her with my shoulder as i parted from shadows hand walking away out of the bedroom then out of the house. i got back home wish shadow who joined me just after i left the house i was still in my maids outfit but i didn't care as i sat on the couch wit my knees up with my arms around them, i felt the other side of the couch slanting as i looked to the side of me to see shadow looking at me " so what happen what was all that about" he asked looking at me with a half worried half confused look. "its...its complicated..." i started "i was bullied at school quite a bit properly not as much as most people but still...they would tease me push me i even got slap a fue times thou i somewhat deserved it and most of these stuff was because i was different i wasn't considered normal" i said starting to tier up a tinny bit from the memory's all flooding back to me. "what do you mean different" he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder again. "well i used to like stuff that was somewhat frond upon curtain people i used to play fight like power rangers when i was ten or so and people picked on me for that and i used to draw this cartoon character that people didn't like and thought was not mature and i was in high school so they thought it would weird so they picked on me for that a lot and even some of the teachers bullied me by calling me a snitch and all that... and when amy took them pictures and sent them to people it just felt like it was happening again" i said as looked downwards. "oh... well you shouldn't let that downing your spirit plus i thought you look pretty cute in that dress" he said as he rubbed my back up to my back spikes, i looked at him to see him smiling, making me blush like mad. "now how about i get you something to drink" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen. "so is that fakers girlfriend always that annoying" i said smiling to myself, i then herd cups placed on the side as i herd load tuning steps as shadow rushed to the door way. "did you just call sonic faker and insinuate that amys his girlfriend in a way of insult" he said with his eyes wide open, giving him a smile in the form of yes he smiled back walking back to the kitchen finishing up the drinks then coming out giving me mine and then sitting on the couch with me "oh i forgot that tonight Thursday" . "why what happening" i asked confused. "its an idea sonic came up to we all take one day of the week to spend time together" shadow said looking at me, i found sad not wanting to spend time alone due to today's events, i then once again felt a hand on my shoulder. "you can come with us if you want but amy would be there " he said. "ok but only if i could be with you" i said smiling but then turned into a state of realisation turning it to a bright red blush of embarrassment, he just smiled and with that we got ready taking showers then we struggled to think of a style of my hair due to the fact i look too much like sonic,"hmmm what would work" i asked half to myself and half to shadow. "well i don't think there's anything to do i think it looks fine to you i don't see sonic i see the better more grater sonic" shadow said trying to cheer me up, it kinda worked but i still played around flicking the top of my head making it stick out a bit like amys hair quickly after realising this i put it back but it just wouldn't, every time i pushed it back it flicked forward by its self.****

"SON OF A BI-" I screamed turning round to shadow, as soon as he saw it he burst out laughing I stomped my feet then licked my hand and put it on the sticking out hair and put it back, 2 seconds later flinging back flinging spit at shadows face which made me burst out lathing. later that night me and shadow were walking to tails house we finally got there and after a bit of talking got on a plane, me tails shadow and amy in the plane and knuckles and sonic on the wings the others I have no idea I looked at the window to see we were flying over water then in the corner of my eye notice sonic who was griping on to the plane wing with fear for his life. we finally landed on land, it looked like the outskirts of a city as I looked over the distance I saw a big town with bright lights and cars bit like a normal town in England we headed down and ended up at a karaoke bar I looked at everyone and they were smiling at each other as we headed in to the sound of awful singing which just made me want to run for the hills and that wasn't a metaphor. after hearing tails awful rendition of 'turn me on' especially the rap bit oh god the rap, amy and sonic singing 'You're the One that I Want' which sounded quite good and then and shadow and knuckles refusing to do it so the mic came to me I reluctantly picked the song and went onto the stage. I had sung in front of people before but not in front of strangers mostly in front of my drama class, the song started and I just made myself relax and just stop worrying. I started to sing but my voice cracked on the first line making a bad start but I pushed throe and finished with a round of applause I got down and return to the group to see that there was a bottle of what looked like vodka on the table and shot glasses but there was only a glass of orange juice near tails I looked at them with a confused look "Michel is going up and we have this drinking game every time he swore we take a shot" sonic said so I agreed not giving a dam that I was only 16, by the end of the song I was smashed out of my mind and was getting a little to happy. "yoouurrr sooo cuuutteee shadow do yyou know that" I said head up close to his then slumping down to his chest "and yourrr so soft" I said rubbing his chest. I could here snickering beside me but in my state I didn't care ,the rest of the night was a blur.

the next morning i woke up in shadows bed laying on top of shadow who had his hand wrap around me. it felt so warm i got up squeezing out of shadows grip then feeling a awful pain in my head it felt like I was drop on the head from a 5 feet building I stared at shadow trying to remember what had happen last night so i decided to wake shadow "oi shadow get up" i said as i shake him awake to only received a annoyed grunt and a moan of pain as he sat up, "why am i in your bed" i asked rubbing my head still hungover. "you mean you don't remember" he asked as i shake my head, "well after the karaoke bar you were pretty drunk but you insisted on partying so we went to a disco and drank some more the hole time having you flirt with me" he said looking at me , which made me blush i began to open my mouth, "its OK i don't mind it, anyway we went dancing then after you and amy fell asleep we decided to head back since sonic lives far we brought him here after hearing amys rant on how she wants to have him so we put him in your bed and i thought you wouldn't mind sleeping with me". "gannhhhh do you have any pain killers my heads in so much pain " i said as i flung my head back landing on shadows legs "GOD IM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN". "il go make coffee" shadow said as he got up and went to the kitchen, i continued to lay down and it felt like heaven the bed was so soft. "i am taking this bed after sonic gets out" i said to myself as i got up and made my way out of the bedroom very slowly so i wouldn't make my head more, i got to my bedroom and open the door i notice sonic was slump on top of my bed, i walked to the bed and started to shake sonic awake, " oi faker get up" i said using the phrase 'faker' intentionally. "oh god your saying that too" sonic moaned as he got up rubbing his head "wow what a night , but fun especially watching you flirt with shadow all night" he said with a smug smile, i blushed again.****

"IT WAS NOT ALL NIGHT" I shouted as I placed my hands on my head from the massive hangover, he grinned then got up and placed his hands on my shoulder as sonic was close to me it smelled like a skunk " OH GOD YOU NEED A BATH" I saw sonic eyes widen as he shake his head furiously.****

"no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted making me hold my head in pain, I grabbed him and placed him in a arm lock "OW OW OW" he said as he gave me a evil look.****

"SHADOW DOES THE BATH WORK SOMETHING TELLS ME SONIC HASNT HAD A BATH IN DAYS AND HE NEEDS TO WAS HE SMELL LIKE A PARE OF OLD GYM SHORTS" I shouted shadow then walked to use with evil smirk.****

"good idea" shadow said grabbing sonic other arm and violently dragging him sonic screaming the hole way I just let go and watched them, as they got into the bathroom shadow pined sonic to the wall with his feet as he turned the water on.****

"LET ME GOOOO" sonic shouted I walked in to see what was happening, and smiled at sonic who was pined to the wall I took over from shadow pining sonic with my full weight, "PLEASE NOOOO" sonic said he looked like he was about to be tortured. "aqua phobia let me guess, its only a bath" still pinning him down I herd shadow turn the tap off he turn to me. "I can hold your hand if you like" I said joking, he looked down and grabbed my hand I was completely shocked I thought if he would do this then something really bad must have happened, felling this I held his hand tight as he got in I gave shadow a look of confusion and sympathy, shadow just looked pure pissed, 'I wonder what's with him'.****

"I really don't like baths" sonic said as he began to clean himself with his free hand.****

"what happened" I asked curiously, sonic looked at me terrified he looked down letting go of my hand.****

"it happened when I was 10 my mom and I were going to have a picnic, we got a new car that day we were happy but there was an accident, we got lost on a thin rode my mum said it was all okay and put the radio on, but then the car tip and before I knew it we were falling down the Cliff we landed in water my mum wasn't moving there was water filling the car slowly I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to wake mum up but she wouldn't move the glass was about to smash so I smashed it and made my way out...I left my mum she died because of me" sonic told me tiers filling his eyes, I was shocked all that happened to him at ten. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as he cried on my shoulder that moment I felt the relationship between me and sonic grow, but hes not the one I want, I have someone Else in mind.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**not the best ever still developing on the relationship with shadow and im going to make this story as long as posible.**

after the bath me sonic and shadow went for a walk talking along the way. i could tell shadow didn't like sonic that much from the stair of hatred he gave ever so often which i notice strait away cause of the positing i was in. "HEY LETS HAVE A RACE" sonic said i gave him a hesitate nod and shadow did nothing but get into some running stance. sonic did the same but in a different way. i looked at both of them knowing that i couldn't beat them without cheating so i got in line with them and leaned forward while bent on the floor like the stance in the Olympics.

"3" shadow said.

"2" i continued

"1...GO!" sonic shouted as he bolted of shortly joined by shadow leaving me in the dust i took this chance to be devious as i used my power to fly towards them at there speed. i was just behind them and they were getting closer and closer an evil thought took form in my mind and i took this chance to do it. i flew higher in the air just above them and pushed my self just to get ahead i brought my head just in front of shadow shouting.

"BOO!". shadow tripped and rolled in a ball holding his head. sonic skidded to stop laughing like mad at shadow. i fell to the ground also laughing whipping tiers from my eyes.

"YOU ASS WHY DID YOU DO THAT I COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NECK YOU ID- " shadow started grabbing my shoulders and staring strait at me. i didn't want him to carry on shouting so i grabbed him and hugged him tight to stop him from talking. i looked at sonic to see him jaw dropped at what i was doing. i pulled away from shadow to see him still holding me close. i decided to let it carry on cause of the amazing felling of the hug.

"erm soooo the race" sonic said spoiling the moment. shadow pulled away and stud up turning his head away blushing. i got up and walked to sonic.

"i bet i can beet you" i said to sonic pushing my luck a little.

"OH YEH IL BEAT YOU ANYDAY... COMEONE SHADOW" sonic said running slowly picking up speed.

"yeah come on if you beat me you can have another hug" i said jokingly . i notice a small jump from shadow as he turned and zoomed off. "wow he really likes hugs" i said to myself as i flew over to them. sonic and shadow were neck to neck exactly the same i was just behind not able to push myself any more it was coming close as we headed to a flag guess that was the end.

it came close as shadow jumped in front just beating sonic. sonic once again burst out laughing at shadows needing to win. i past the finishing line just after to see a shadow starring at me.

"hmm now for your hug..." shadow let a small smile out. "sonic hug shadow" i said smiling. sonic edged his way to sonic holding his arms out jokingly.

"IF YOU HUG ME IL CHOP YOUR D**K OFF" shadow said staring at sonic with a knife. i ran to shadow waving my arms in front of him.

"SHADOW NNOOOOOO DONT STAB PEOPLS... YOU SHOOT THEM INSTED" i said pointing a gun at sonic with a shadow's name on it smiling back at shadow.

"WOWWWW PUT THE GUN AWAY PUT THE GUN AWAY PUUUUUTTTTTTTT TTTTTTHEEEEE GUUUNNNN AWWWWAAAYYY!" sonic shouted as he cowed in fear. shadow laugh at me.

"how did you get my gun" shadow said taking it off me.

" i found it under your bed" shadow blushed and looked away.

"and what were you doing in me bedroom". shadow asked. i gave him a smile and leaned against a nearby tree.

"i slept there so when you and sonic were in the kitchen i cleaned up a bit hope you don't mind" shadow nodded. i walked over to shadow and gave him a pat on the shoulder. " so can i have the gun back i kinda like the feel" i asked. shadow past me the gun and i smiled at him before pointing it everywhere making shooting sounds not thinking about how stupid i may look.

i pointed at sonic and then pulled to trigger not knowing that the safety was off. it shot just missing sonic's head sonic gave a blank stair and i threw the gun far away from me. "WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SHOT AT ME HOW COULD YOU I MEAN THAT IS SO BAD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT " Sonic said shouting at me waving his arms around. i felt tiers coming from my eyes not knowing if it was the shouting making me cry or the fact that i would lose a friend. i walked away scolding myself for what i did.

when ever i would make someone angry at me i would just walk away so they would not see me cry, and that's actuality the reason why i did it this time so they wouldn't see me cry i hung my head down and walked away tiers running down my face. shadow ran behind me putting his hand on my shoulder with out no warning i hugged him. i never used to hug people that much maybe cause everyone one was annoying and sometimes i felt like running a bus into my school.

i could feel shadow stroke my head as sonic came to use. "spike you ok" sonic said. i stopped hugging shadow and gave a nod towards sonic.

"its ok im just to emotional for my own good". i said giving him a smile, i looked a shadow who was smiling at me.

we finally got back home after splitting up with sonic. "so why where you so hyped up on getting that hug" i said smiling at shadow.

"i never really like getting hugs or giving them because of maria, she used to hug me and stroke my head when i was sad and angry it always made me feel better, i suppose the reason why i don't like them any more is cause i fear that they would leave me like maria did" shadow said sitting down on the couch.

"well i don't usually hug people but seeing as your a nice person il make exception" i said. shadow looked at me then smiled. "plus your my friend so why the hell not" i continued as i walked to the kitchen. "so we need to eat something proper tonight i cant remember the last time i had a proper meal" i started to rummage thou different cabinets to see if i could find anything remotely similar to what i used in kitchen.

"you see me as a friend" shadow said as he walked in the kitchen. i continued looking for something to eat. there was a lot of similarity but no meat. i could live without meat but it was going to be hard. i looked back at shadow after a fue seconds to give him a sweetest smile i could give.

"of course" i turned on the stove and put a pan on it. as i prepared dinner shadow sat on the couch, since i was a complete rookie in the art of cooking i was scared as hell of burning this house which wasn't even mine to the ground. finely it was done and looked ermm, i cooked a vegetable curry which looked more like vegetable soup with a bit of a spice to it.

"mmhhhhh yummy" shadow said as he took a sip while having his eyes closed and cringed.

"oh drop the act its horrible isn't it".

"very very horrible" shadow said swallow his last bite. i looked at him smiling shaking my head while pushing the bowl away. he did the same and got up going to the phone. "guess were having take out".

"we can have take outs?" i asked still getting to know this world.

"yeah lets have pizza" shadow said as he dial some numbers. we went to the living room and sat on the couch watching tv once the pizza came we decided not to move from the couch and instead just eat it while watching tv.

"ok now im thinking its a good idea that i have no idea how to cook" i said as i ate some pizza.

"wait you don't know how to cook". i shake my head smiling. " THEN WHY DID YOU OFFER TO COOK" he shouted. i looked back at him with my smile turned into a frown as i looked down to my legs like a dog after getting told of for chewing up the sofa. i felt his hand on my shoulder. i looked up to see shadow smiling which made me feel better. the time went on till we came to the finial pizza.

"so who gets this piece"shadow said. i looked at him then back at the pizza i need that pizza i deserve that pizza.

"there's only one way to find out" i said as i closed the pizza box and put it behind me before pouncing on him pinning him to the sofa. "looks like im going to win the pizza" i said still pinning him down, he gave me a small smirk before pushing up sending me to the ground before he pined me down.

"now its mine". i tyred to get free but only to fail, as i continued to struggle free i managed to get one hand free which i used to tickle him which was my first idea of how to win this, his grip on my other hand weak end as he laugh. finally i was free and i tickled him till he finally snapped. "ok I GIVE I GIVE".

i stopped with a triumphant smile letting go of his hips. as i got up heading to the pizza a giant blast came blasting throe smashing the bathroom to peace and hitting the couch destroying my pizza and into the other wall destroying everything in its path. "MY HOUSE".

"MY PIZZA" we both looked at each other before going outside throe the nearly made hole in the bathroom. my eyes open in shock as i saw everyone on the floor not moving. i quickly ran to tails as he was the closest. "TAILS WAKE UP WHAT HAPPENED".

"eggman" tails said as he weekly open his eyes only to close them 3 seconds later.

"shadow get these guys to safety" i said as i ran towards the trail of destruction not caring what shadows answer was. a creepy laugh was herd all around me i couldn't pin point it. i felt a sharp pain in my back as i got hit flying into a try then hitting the ground.

"spike the hedgehog so nice to meat you again" said a voice similar to eggman i couldn't see anyone i got up and looked behind me seeing a robotic eggman. "you like my design you see after you blew me up my body was left in peace with only another strength to call my bots luckily this suit was available now I'm stronger better and more angry and your going to die because of it" the eggman bot said as he lunged at me swinging his sharp knife like hands. i manege to doge most of them but one hit my arm making a big cut into it.

"Grrhhhhh" i grabbed my hand as i jumped into a tree using my powers to give a small boost i grabbed my arm closing my eyes in pain. i started to get angry. i looked throe the leaves to see eggman looking around he couldn't see me so i used this to my advantage. i jumped from one tree to another trying to be as quiet as possible i continued doing this till i was behind eggman i took this chance to lunge at them. i flung my self out ready to his him in the head but i was tricked. eggman quickly turned his body around smashing me in the face flinging me into a tree again.

i was in so much pain and i picked myself up struggling i was surprised that i lasted this long. i through about running but before i could do anything i was pined to a tree by my neck. air left my body with nothing to replace with, as i struggled free i started to lose my vision as it all went to black.

i felt a force of energy just like the one before run throe out my body bringing me back. i grabbed his metallic hand and used all my force to push it away, i Finally got out kneeling to the ground letting go of his hand which smashed the tree shortly after. i saw my chance i went to attack but shortly realised that i had moved behind him with no idea how but i took what i was given and smashed my leg into his metallic back.

"GGRRRHHHH" he swung his hand round once again out of know control of my own i was behind him on the ground i span my legs round tripping him up making a loud boom.

"SPIKE YOU OK" shadow said as he came zooming round. i gave him a heroic pose as i stood on the fallen eggman which soon to be a mistake as i was flung of his back throe the tree.

"SPIKE" shadow said as i was flung throe the trees. i finally came to a stop hitting the ground like a pebble on a river which hurt like hell, i was surprised that i could handle this punishment i knew i could handle quite a bit but this much. i got back up using my powers to help out it didn't take long to get back and what i saw surprised me. shadow was walking across to eggman with a blazing red Ora seeping out of his body.

"stay away from MY SPIKE" shadow shouted, sending a red blush as he said 'my spike', he continued to walk over to eggman as the Ora got bigger "CHAOS BLAST" a giant blast erupting out of his body smashing the eggman into the air only for his ship to come and catch him.

"YOU'VE BEAT ME THIS TIME BUT NEXT TIME YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY" eggman said as he blasted off in his ship. shadow slowly started to calm down as the red faded away i came out into the opening and behind shadow. he shot back as he turned towards me.

"so I'M YOURRRR SPIKE AM I" i said acting mad. i saw a sweat drop form on the top of his head. i started to to walk forward with my arms crossed trying to give the angriest look i had, i saw the fear in his eyes as he headed back at the same pace as me.

"i wa...was...ju...just...erm..." shadow said as he backed into a tree. i couldn't hold it in any more i could feel the smile sneaking onto my face. i started to burst out laughing leaving poor shadow scared and confused once i had calm down a bit i looked at shadow, pulling him in for a hug.

"thank you for helping me" i felt him hug back and at that moment a rush of external power ran throe my body like the powers i used to teleport or what ever it was i used on eggman. 'could this be the remaining chaos power'. i started to put it together, the teleporting, the powers with the same energy as shadows attack, the fact that i haven't seen the red emerald since i came here and the bigger picture the fact that i'm red.

"chaos" i started not sure what would happen i felt shadow pull away to look at me confused.

"spike" he asked confused i looked at him into his eyes.

"control" the moment i said it everything seamed to rip apart around me till i was in darkness. one by one i saw lights small lights far away as i looked around i started to see more and more they where like stars each shining in the own way miles and miles away. then it changed there was a big ball of white appear right in front of me slowly changing into my planet the planet earth.

i should have been scared about the fact i was looking at the planet earth but i was too hypnotise by the beautifully earth in front of my eyes but that was soon to end as seven more white balls the same size all in a circle around me. all turning into the same planets earth but why were there so many. but that wasn't the strangest part. voices all in my head millions of them different ones all at once. all different all unique.

my head began to pound as these voices seam to rush but one stuck out from the rest a worried voice a scared voice. i concentrated at that one voice that one person. i closed my eyes if this voice was coming from some were it must have been from one of these planets but which one was the question. it was hard so many voices one to chose from it frustrated me but putting my head strait i pin pointed it. as i turned around i came face to well planet to a greener earth a bigger earth.

"spike" the voice was much clearer someone was crying i could tell it in there voice. it was deep and mystical. it was shadows voice why is he sad why is he crying. a picture formed in my head it was going along with the voice. shadow, hes crying i can see his face. but why, what wrong. i need to help. i had no idea how to get back. i kept my eyes closed concentrating on getting back.


	6. Chapter 6

the voices were gone now all i could here was a sobing shadow but i couldent open my eyes. why, i couldent even move my body was compleatly stiff i felt sorry for shadow i could feel the waight on my leg i just wanted to give him a hug. 'why do i always wanna give him hugs. maby cause ... no couldent be,' my mind wonderd, but i still tryed to wake up, being able to think like this while onconches is so boring.

with all my strength i tried to move. i could here shadow more and more and i couldent stand it my friend crying, unexseptible, my hand finily responce but only with a small twich but it was a start. my eyes started to respond aswell, finily they open. my eyes took a fue secounds to adjust. i was in a big room metalic ciling. i moved my head down to see shadow sobing on my lap. he acts like such a big lion but hes just a small kitten.

i rais my hand and placed it on his head stroking it sofly to get a reaction. "SPIKE" shadow said when he lift his head up to see me. he swiftly huged me. i was kinda shocked, was i that important to him.

"shadow im ok im ok, where am i anyway" i said still weak. he didnt stop huging me he just wouldent let go, it was warn, comfiting, just like i always wanted.

"your in tails lab" a voice simular to sonic, it was sonic standing by the door then walked over to my bed, shadow didnt move at all just keept hold of me, sneeky little bugger, sonic sat on the sid of my bed and smiled at me a shadow.

"do you know what happend" i started to stroke shadows head, he shortly moved his head and positiond his self so he was on the side of the bed but that sonic couldent see his face. .

"he never left you you know" sonic said, shadow just crost his arms and turned away, sonic got up and started wondering around. "ok now what did tails say he said something, ah yes, ok so the abridged version is, your body has bonded with the chaos emaruled and now you full of it full chaos. but you should explode with power but no your bodys perfict the perfict chaos." he finily stopt. "your the most powerfull thing in the world. your the ultimate life form".

shadow was shoked at his words and stud up fast. "i am the ultimate life form NOT HIM ME" shadow said in protest pointing at me. i finily got up strength at full.

"jelouse are we" i felt more comftible with them now so i gave a wink and a smile. i walked to my shoes and put them on followed by my gloves. "so what your saying is i am more awesome and better then shadow the hedgehog" i said standing next to shadow resting on his arm with my sholder. i continued smiling till i heard a click and the fell of a gun baral against my head. he was realy angry.

what he didnt know is i had a gun in my in my hair dangerous yes but this time i made sure to keep the safty on this time . i reached it out my head then pointed it to his head smiling with such glee. i looked towards sonic at this moment who was shaking his head smiling. i shouldent have taken my sight of shadow becauses before i knew it he had took my gun grabed my arm and put me in a arm lock, "bloody briliant" i said faceparming myself out of shame for my own stupidaty.

"ok now this will teach you for stealing my gun...again!" shadow said still holding my arm, i beat him once i will beat him again but i dont wanna hurt him to get out.

i sprung a idea a butifull idea a sneeky idea. i looked at shadow with a evil smirk, he gave a confused look, i leand back and kissed him just on the cheack making him release me and drop my gun. he blushed and put his hand on his check alowing me to get my gun with no truble.

"and once again i come out victorious" i said spinging my gun smilling cheekily but then went of fireing at sonic's direction just missing. he looked at me jaw droped charging at me with visious stomps. he came to me and leaned forward bout to shout at me with all his might. if it worked once itle work again i quickly gave sonic a peck on the cheack just to stop him in his track and, sucsess.

after stoping sonic i turned to shadow who was crossing his arms looking away, but half way i was stoped someone stoped me. i was pulled in closser to sonic as he locked lips with me. my eyes open in shock why was he kissing me. i didnt let go i couldent. he finnily let go draging some suliver with him. i turned my head away blushing at what happend. "you...you kissed me".

"i love you spike... well i think i love you im not sure your so kind and sweet, even thou you shot me... twice. im sorry" sonic said looking down. i looked back at shadow who had looked at me with big eyes. ok this is where my life gets complicated.

"i...i need to go out" i walked out the door and started to think. 'omg omg what just happend, gaahahhhaha, ok i need to talk to someone but who, tails, no hes to youung, rouge, no she would laugh. DAM SHADOW WHY COULDENT YOU GIVE ME ANY GOOD INFORMATION. DAM IT FINE KNUCKLES' i shouted in my head. "CHAOS CONTROLE" i shouted out this time knowing that i could tellaport.

succsess i finnily got controle of this power. i found myself in this house ,red, i turned round to see a suprised ecidna with half a biscit in his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" knuckles said jumping up and throuing stuff at me. i managed to dogge them all. exusing the two that hit me in the head cause we wont speek of thouse.

"i need your help" i said rubbing my head, he settled down and sat on his couch patting the side of him. i sat down and he sighed. "ok so let me give you the quick version, i woke up lerned im very very powerfull. pissed of shadow kissed him on the cheek. shot sonic kissed his cheack." i said.

"ok well thats a probl-" knuckles started.

" then sonic kiss kissed me" i interupted looking down at my shoes. "he told me he loved me, but i love shadow or im falling inlove. but then sonic. i know for sure.. you know i never had this problem on my planet i was happely ignored never complicated" i said.

"and what made you come to me" knuckles said grabing a biscit and eatting it.

"your sonics best friend and you know knuckles it was you or rouge and i dont think shes the kind of person to be telling that to."

"your right, but its up to you who you chose the dream or reality you like sonic do you" knuckles asked.

"well he is kinda cute and that, and blue is my faverout colour. thank you knuckles your a ok guy." i said getting up. "chaos controle" i warped back into the place i was before going to knuckles.

"spike" a pare of suprised hedgehogs said as they turned around, it was sonic and shadow, they looked at me both tence. i looked at shadow who just looked normal. then at sonic who was blushing and looked cute. i grabed sonics hand and walked away from shadow. i went a fue feet away and looked at a cute confused hedgehog.

"OK HEARS THE THING you love me i like you you take me on a date wow me and i may consider being your boyfriend, wow that made me sound like such an ass" i said embarisingly babiling. he hugged me making me jump. he started jumping around before zomming off without a word. leaving me blinking with nothing to say. i walked back to shadow smiling. "ok buddy lets go home" i said before grabing his sholder and warping away.

it was night time and i was waiting for sonic, me and shadow were sitting on the couch talking and messing around thoue shadow seamed sad he still messed around. i wanted to be friends i still loved him but seeing how sonic made a move like that made me re evaluate my life. we decided that if im going to be the 'ultimate life form' then hes going to teach me how to be 'bad ass'.

the door bell rang and i ran to get it, there stood a blue hedgehog holding flowers. i quickly slamed the door in his face suprised by the flowers i ran into the living room the shadow. "HE BROUGHT FLOWERS, I HAVE NO FLOWERS" i quickly ran into the kitchen and came back holding some flower with a picture of cake on it.

"what are you doing" shadow asked.

"giving him flower its the best i can come up with" i open the door up again. hiding the flower behind my back. sonic had a confused look to his head i just gave a big smile i just hoped this flower thing was going to be funny.

"i...got you some flowers" sonic said blushing , why me, why, why me.

" i did to" i removed the flower holding it infront of me holding my shame with a fake gave a confused look and i end up bringing it down the flower and turning around to hide my embarisment. "you can tell i dont do this much" i signled sonic to come in and seen shadow shaking his head. i took the flowers from sonic and took them into a kittchen putting them in some water and putting the flower back.

i came out again to sonic. "ok shall we go" he asked, i gave a small nod to sonic then said bye to shadow who gave a small wave before putting the tv on. this was my first date and i was scaird as hell, yes i wanted shadow and this date was just a test but still he likes me and hes cute so.

"ok heres the thing i made an resurvation for a resterant...buuttt its about 200 miles away over water and" sonic started he was rubing his head.

"you want me to warp us there dont you" i asked he gave a small blush and started to slide closer to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek which is the sneekyist move ever and won me over fast. "fine where is it".

"well your chaos emeruled so i could just chaos controle there and keep the secret" he said holding my hands blushing. i gave out a sigh and noded, he raped his arm round my neck him being a bit bigger then me. "chaos CONTROLED" sonic shouted and with that we were gone.

we re-apeared infront of a big resterant with bright light and looked amazing. "omg this...this is amazing" i was suprised i just expexted a small eating at his house with candle light . he grabed my arm and wrapt it round his before leading me into the resterant.

"table for two resuvation sonic the hedgehog" sonic said at the main desk the waiter noded before leading us to our tables. there were lots of diffrent animal things there steering at us some pointing at sonic. i guess he was well known. we finily got to a table it was small romantic with a rose in the middle, candles , and a shanderlere above it was right by a window.

we sat down and looked at eachouther, i felt a bit akwerd considering this was my first date. the waiter came over and took our orders. sonic orderd chilly dogs while i just sat in silence, i couldent get anything slopy or anything that would make a mess. so i orderd a salad which sonic dismised imediantly. "no what kinda food is that have the chilly dogs better yet bring the big plater". i was alittle suprised trying to seem not messy at all and then he gets this.

we held hands on table people still looking at us. but i didnt care i was having the time of my life. "soo why did you ask me on a date, is it because i look like you and your inlove with yourself" i said jokingly trying to make conversation.

"yeah i am but its also your sweet personality, your glimering eyes, ofcrouce you hair flick which suits you more then amy. but most of all your soft lip..." he said bringing his head near to mine holding my head in place with his head. his lips were closing in only to be interuptid by the waiter placing our food on the table, sonic sat back on his chair blushing with embarisment and so was i.

there on the table was tower of chilly dogs and sonic never looked more happy, we both dug in and started eating. we had fun talking about everything and shairing secrets that wouldent even mater anymore. we were full up and still had ten chilly dogs left "what do we do with the rest". i asked holding one of the ten chilly dogs. sonic gave a smerk before picking up a chilly dog and throwing it at me, i just missed it and now its on.

we continued to throw food at each outher laguhing our ass off. before being kicked out still laughing like hell we begain to walk along town laguthing. i was having the best time ever and i think i was starting to fall for sonic. he grabed my hand again bringing my closer. "Chaos controle" sonic said softly in my ear. we warpt onto a mounting. with the most butifull view ever. "i like to come here when im sad it carms me down, its butifull isnt it".

"this is way to clichai... let me show you something eals" i said smiling from cheack to cheek before grabing his hand and runing to the cliff.

"Spike what are you doing" sonic said worryed for his life. i grabed him closser before jumping of the cliff falling down to the ground. he started to secrem, so i grabed him and hugged him close before stoping half way down the mounting he grabed on close. "now thats something il remeber" sonic said resting his head on my sholder.

at that moment i forgot all about shadow, we looked into each other before bursting out with laughter.

i flew us back up and landed on the ground still holding sonics house and started to walk us home following my instincs, still laughing. we finnily got to my house and stood at the frount door. sonic grabed my hand just before i turned the door nob. he then grabed my head and pushed his lips onto mine. "about time" i said before kissing him again. he pulled away after a couple of secounds.

"i best be getting back before tails worrys, so what ya say..." sonic looked down blushing mad, "be my bo...boy.." sonic tried to say.

"boyfriend... gladly". i said smiling before kissing him on the cheek. he gave a masive smile.

"REALLY GRATE... oh and amys having a sleepover tomorrow unforchantly its erly morning we have to get there she has a wierd rule about sleep overs." sonic said before dashing off. i gave a smile to myself before opening the door and walking inside to see shadow sleeping on the couch. i went in his room bringing out his bed covers and putting it over him to keep him warm.

"my life is just one big movie" saying that i went to bed thinking about the day "dating a hedgehog... man i came out wrong" i laghed to myself before turning round and going sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

it was seven in the morning i was tucked in my bed sleeping soundly not expecting the horrors to face me in, three, two, one. "SSSSSPPPPPIIIIIKKKKKEEEE WAKE UP". i jumped out of bed landing on the floor head first facing the criminal who committed such a crime. sonic the hedgehog. my new 'boyfriend'. why was he hear and WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WAKING ME UP AT THIS TIME.

"Sonic its very very early AND I WAS SLEEEEEPPPPII-" i was cut of by sonic smiling me. dam him and his evil way. i quickly gave up with the anger and smiled at him . "what are you doing here" i pushed myself up and got back into bed still tired. soon after i felt someone else climb into bed and wrapping his arms around me. ' there's a guy in my bed, jack said he got a someone in his bed first but i know i am the WINNNEEEERRR' i completely forgot sonic was by me.

"you know if we don't go to amys she's going to come find you and me in your bed shes going to take it the wrong way and kill you with a butcher knife." he said softly whispering into my ears. i tuned round to see sonic staring at me. i got up and rubbed my face joind by sonic who sat up beside me smiling. with my left hand i pushed his shoulder knocking him on the floor before getting up and making my bed. "my face i think you damaged my face"

"let me have a look" i got down to my knees right by sonic lifting him up. i inspected his face rubbing his cheek softly. "i see your problem you got sexy all over it". i smiled and received a look i see way to often. the that is the most dumb thing ever look.

"wow thats the dumist line ever". bingo got it right, but for once i got a second look. a smile of warmth and a pat on the back. i picked myself up and then sonic. i went to my socks, gloves and shoes and put them on in order.

"can shadow come" i looked at sonic.

"well its up to him, we have asked him before but he declines. now hurry up il be outside." sonic walked towards the door and opened it walking out with a smile at me. i got myself together before walking out to the hallway. i then turned to shadows room and walked in sneaking to shadows bed. he looked like a angle. i slowly shaked him wispering softly unlike sonic. "shadow is spike wake up".

"mhhhh spike what do you want." he began to open his eyes slowly. i greeting him with a nice soft morning wake up smile. he began to sit up slowly. "let me guess sonic wanted you to wake me up to get me to go to amys sleep over".

"no im the one who wanted you to come, it won't be fun without my best friend.". success i got him and thats my shadow manipulation skill.

it was seven at night exactly twelve hours ago i was comfy in bed now i was at amys house. for the twelve hours coming up to this hour we were doing nothing i might aswell stayed in bed asleep or stayed with sonic laying together in warmth. one day ago i was all over shadow now sonic, im a very strange person. but shadows still there

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" amy said out of nowhere.

"no lets not" knuckles said.

"yeh could be fun" sonic argued.

"anything's better then this" i added. we sat in a circle. it consisted of me, sonic,shadow, knuckles, rouge, amy and tails. it's strange that i only seem to see them lot and not the others. we had a bottle to see who gets dared. amy spins it and of course it lands on me.

"heheehehe good... ok so what to do with you...AH..you do a dare" she gave the most evil look ever, " give us a dance pole dancer style without the pole". oh dam that evil girl.

"fine" the first time i pretended to be a stripper and i was going to do my best . i got in the middle, waiting for the music. it was something i never herd before but it fitted a dance to it so i went along but it took me awhile to get into i still was uncomfortable but hell if im going to make friends better do it like i used to make a fool out of myself. i had what you would say two left feet when it came to this i think i fell on my butt, seven times!/ the song was done and i sat down with no shame AT ALL. "OK MY TURN" i spin the bottle landing on sonic. "TRUTH OR DARE".

"dare" sonic said chest up high.

"Ok hmm i have no idea what to do" i couldn't thing about a thing i was never good with dares. especially with my new boyfriend i wanted to say ' give me a lap dance' but that wouldn't be smart. i looked at the others seeing if they could come up with anything good.

"i got one sonic i dare you to kiss the one you have a crush on in this room" knuckles said smiling at both of us, 'ass' , sonic got up and just stood there. i look towards amy who had her lips closed together like she was expecting the kiss. but sonic turned to me leaning down. 'HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME INFRONT OF ALL THESE GUYS!'.

he leaned in more and met his lips with my cheek. i heard one or two gasps they probably thought it was a joke, but still he was comfortable enough to kiss me infront of all his friends even if it was just on the cheek. he went to pull away but with no control over myself i wrapped my lips around him and brought him in a now there were more gasps. i finally let him go still keeping his his head near mine "guess the secrets out" i said.

"who said it was a secret. " sonic added i finally let him completely free and turned to see amy standing up holding a butcher's knife.' huuh, sonic was right'.

"yoou stole MY SSSSOOOOOONNNNNICCCC" amy started to run at me holding the knife i quickly jumped up and keep myself on the ceiling. amy jumped up swinging her knife trying to stab me. i quickly warped over to sonic and hugged him tight. "GET OF HIM" she pulled out a giant hammer.

"CAN WE JUST PLAY TRUTH AND DARE MORE" sonic started waving his hands around. she put her hammer down and sat in her space pouting like a 5 year old girl.  
>"i will spin then" sonic added spinning the bottle.<p>

nothing more happened during the game of spin the bottle more me having kiss people mostly sonic but there was shadow on the cheek, knuckles on the head and rouge kinda smashed her boobs in my face. not good at all, i felt like i was being suffocated how do straight people stand it. it was nine and we had nothing to do, knuckles was talking to rogue shadow was listening to tails, and amy was hugging sonic as he talked to me, for some reason it made me jealous.

at ten we officially ran out of ideas so i suggest we all go for a walk so we did all wrapped up tight but i was still cold due to the fact that all i had was a scarth and a hat everyone had coats i got offered a couple of times but i acted like the tough guy, but i was very cold sonic took of his coat and wrapped it around me. two minutes later i gave it back.

everyone started to fight on who to give a coat to who. i finally took shadows coat. "just because your my bestfriend doesn't mean you're obliged to give me your coat you might get cold" i continued to walk along.

"i know i just don't want YOU to get cold " shadow said.

"NOT ACCEPTABLE" shadow looked at me. "NO FRIEND OF MINE WILL BE COLD... EVERYBODY HUG SHADOW" i shouted at everyone. we all started to edge to shadow.

"no no you don't hug me no one hugs me" shadow started. i lunged at him hugging him tight everyone joined after all hugging. i could fell sonic behind me hugging me more then shadow.

"ok shall we go home" amy said.

"I WILL TAKE US" i added, and with that i warpt us all to amys. but i guess it was a bit tough on my body cause i had no energy left. i fell to my knees. sonic rushed to me. "i think its time to go sleep". sonic smiled at me before picking me up bridal style, 'WEEE', we got to the bedroom and there were sleeping bags with all have our names on. even one for me.

sonic put me in a sleeping bed and zipped me up. everyone decided to get in theirs and amy got in the big bed. the lights went off and i was getting myself cozzy. i heard someone moving and it was coming closer till someone came right next to me and unzipped mine and there one before climbing into my sleeping bed right next to mine. "sonic couldn't wait to get in bed with me could you" i whispered

"i just want to cuddle" he whispered in my ear, he was so cute hes funny and he's weird. i wrapped my arms around him and kept my head to his as we laid there whispering to each other. "so what you doing tomorrow".

"erm maybe just sitting around". i whispered back he started to rub my head.

"how about you come round my house we can hang more, cuddling,,errmm , baking.".

"you're bad at this baking i mean come on... we could also erm erm...dam".

"you're just as bad" we started laughing quietly trying not to make too much noise,

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" one person said.

"What's going on" another said.

"hang on a second let me turn on the-" amy said turning on the lights, everyone turned to me and sonic laying down together. amy got up holding her hammer, DOES SHE SLEEP WITH THAT THING, and walking towards us, she grabbed sonic out the bed. and went to hit me due to the fact i was still weak i didn't move so she hit dead on flinging me out the window and into a tree well i fell asleep instantly the last thing i saw was everyone rush to the window.

i woke up still in the tree in my sleeping back, can't believe that i slept in a tree. i got myself up and looked around. it was calm, till 'CRACK'. the branch i was on snapped making me fall down the tree hitting every branch in my way eventually landing on the ground face first. karma we meat again. i got myself out the sleeping bed standing bare feet on the ground.

i went to open to the door but it was locked, "DAMN IT" i got my sleeping bag and started to climb up the tree using my powers so i could climb it a bit better, i was way too tired to levitate all the way up there, i got to the highest point and set my target i was ready to jump. but chose the easy way of walking casually to the window and opening it before climbing in and shutting it again.

everyone was asleep soundly sonic was in his sleeping bed on amys bed wrapped in masking tape and amys arms. poor sonic. shadow was by rouge and knuckles and tails was asleep on his own. i wondered what amy would do if i stole sonic from her, probably kill me, but he was my sonic now and only i will have him to, MYSELF.  
>i needed a plan and i had a good one.<p>

i needed someone to replace sonic, i couldn't put shadow through that, tails he was too small. rouge was a girl. so knuckles it is, i grabbed his sleeping bag and steadily dragged him along. this would not be the first time i got someone out of bed without waking them, my sister always stole my bed and that was unacceptable. i grabbed sonic the same way he took me to bed last night.

"spike what you doing" sonic awaken and was looking at me. he was heavy, not because he was fat or anything just that i was way too weak. sometimes i have strength sometimes i have nothing. i i put my finger against sonic mouth shusshing him was waking amy up. i placed him against the wall since he couldn't stand. he gave me a dirty look which i soon washed it away with a kiss on the cheek. point one, ME.

now for putting knuckles in his place i picked knuckles up softly but he woke up i started to worry so i head butted him out of panic. not one of my best moves it got him out but now i have a massive headache i placed him in amys arms and walked over to sonic who was covered in tape and help him along till we got outside. "spike...do you mind getting me out" sonic said sweetly.

"i dono i kinda like you like this kinda easy to take advantage of" i started rub his face softly and going to his lips. i saw sonic who was blushing bright red. "your so cute" i said smiling and taking the tape off and then unzipping his sleeping bag.

"ahh much better" he said stretching showing all of his body, 'wait he sleeps with socks.'

"erm why were you sleeping in your socks" i asked i was a little curious. but it was kinda sexy standing in a hallway with someone who is only wearing socks.

"you have no idea their soft warm and tails made them they keep at the perfect temperature, they keep me warm in cold, they keep me cool in the warm there amazing, plus they make me look sexy" he answered... 'hell yeah you do' i thought. i gave him a hug and grabbed his hands and snuck down stairs. "what are we doing down here". i sat him down and sat down next to him.

"well you said you wanted to cuddle so" i got up close to him and hugged him resting my head against him. he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my arm.

"just can't keep away from me can you" sonic said.

"oh you think your so hot and awesome don't you." i laid my head on his lap looking up to him his eyes look down. i expected that this would go slow like go on first date then 2nd, 3rd. till finally we go out then slowly we would tell his friends then we would sleep together seven months later. we did all that in two days, im not complaining or anything the opposite infact i loved it.

"i know im hot and awesome have you looked at me, and you not bad either i class you as a 9...out of 5." sonic said. 'oh my sonic that was bad' i thought but it still made me smile. i got of his lap and sat up face to face.

"sonic do you think we might be going bit too fast". sonic looked at me with big eyes his eyes changed and he looked down.

"im sorry guess i was only thinking of myself...again" sonic said. he seemed sad.

"nonono sonic its not your fault i was just saying it for your benefits i was a bit scared i was doing it too fast for you and i was worried that you were going to break it up and..." i started to tier up, 'EMOTIONAL MOMENT'. sonic grabbed my head and hugged me.

"slow is boring lets just go at the speed we're going now".

"okay, and can we not be cliche".

"LETS BE THE the nonist cliche EVER" sonic said holding out his hands. i lunged at him hugging him tight. we both started laughing. "hey wanna do something that will make amy mad as hell...get a camera". with that we took picture of me and sonic close together with hearts around it, which i must say is cute as hell, i put it next to amy's bed side,hehehe, we took one more and put it on her door. one on the walls and we sat on the couch just waiting for amy. i still felt like we were going a tiny bit fast in all truthfulness i wanted it to be a bit slower but its ok for now i like the hugging and that kiss.

i was blushed and look from sonic , he grabbed my head and and bit my ear,"WTF". he let go of me to hear a loud scream, 'SHE FOUND THEM', i heard someone stamping out and down the stairs sonic quickly smacked his lips against mine bringing me in for a kiss.

"SOOOONNNIICCCC" she shouted before grabing my sholder and pushing me away she had massive strength i went flying into a wall. "SONIC WHAT WERE YOU DOING" she was not happy.

"oh me i was just about to make love to that hot piece of *** " he said making me blush bright red though due to my colour you couldn't tell much " or maybe he makes love to mine" ok that sent me over the edge.' oh god now i got a nose bleed'. but i wasn't the only one red amy was to but not the same reason she was going to kill sonic or me.

"GRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she ran at me about to hit me with her hammer this time to kill. i used my powers and warpt behind her, but she turned me around hitting me in the back, this got serious my rage started to build and so did the power. i heard her running up so i took my chance to end this.

"CHAOS" i began. she ran up jumping about to smack me with her hammer i had no idea why or how i knew she was coming but i did and with one turn. "SPEAR" a spear of energy came rushing to my body flying out and hitting her hammer. 'thank god i didn't kill her'. the hammer blasted out her hand and to the wall. i was still angry i got myself up and walked to amy who was petrified.

"don't kill me".

"im not going to kill you i just wanna say one thing." i leaned into her ear. "Im F***ING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" i whispered in her ear then walked away to see sonic blushing like mad, 'guess he heard'. next thing i heard was silent sobbing, she was crying, i felt bad really bad i went to her and hugged her but not without a small amount of hesitation. ' im too nice'. "im sorry amy im so sorry im not actually sleeping with sonic...yet...im sorry i did that to you can we start over". i rubbed her back. i always give in.

"or we could call it even for me making you cry" she started. "and possible stop hanging with sonic" she continued.

"no can do, but i promise i wont make him cry or hurt him" i said.

"who said anything about that" amy asked.

"nothing just using my 'psychic powers' of awesomeness by predicting cliche." i laughed and helped amy up . later on the others came out there been awake from the fight but to scared to come out except for shadow from what i heard he was still asleep and only woke up we sat on the couch i was sitting next to sonic. talking to shadow, we had a talk about strange dreams. everyone were still a bit uncomfortable by sonic and me but hell with them.

"You think thats bad i had a dream sonic was killing me" shadow said. i looked at sonic then back at shadow. "like that would happen" he continued.

"hey i could beat you any day" sonic protested.

"HAHAHA DONT MAKE ME LAUGH" shadow added. sonic was competitive i could tell.

"FINE IL SHOW YOU" sonic got up making me fall onto the couch. he grabbed shadow by the arm and dragged him outside the rest of us went out aswell. then with no warning they started fighting not play fighting, real fighting. i didnt want to get in the middle of this but i didn't want them to get hurt. it started to get a bit too serious and one of them was going to get hurt.

"alright you can stop now" they didn't listen to me. it got much worse when shadow smacked sonic in the throat. "stop it" i protested again they didn't listen. sonic smashed is fist into shadows stomach then into his face. "STOP IT" i shouted they still kept at it. they held each other by each neck there were killing each other i had enough. "STOP ITTTTT" i ran up to them both and drop kicked them both at one time. i quickly got up too see them moaning.

"What was that for" they started to rub the heads, thank god i wasn't wearing shoes or that would have been a worse reaction. i walked to them putting my hand on my hips.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND FIGHTING". i saw sonic blush and look away

"BOYFRIEND" everyone shouted. i now realised what i had said, 'F**K'.

"i thought you were just friends with like... close friends" rouge said backing up.

"i thought you guys were just doing it and not in relationship" tails added, 'WOW he reads to much". i walked to shadow and got him up then to sonic pulling him to his feet before hugging him. "sonic does that mean you will be moving out and not be my friend anymore" tails began to sniffle. poor guy.

"not at all buddy i will always be your friend no matter what your the best buddy ever" sonic hugged tails. i felt like i need to hug my friend so i looked at shadow.

"SHADOOOWW" i shouted running at him trying to get my hug. even though i was only there for a while i was still close with shadow, well atleast i think i was oh well.

"no no no" shadow started to run away. i ran over him laughing watching him run away. i could hear others laughing which egged me on. i got close to shadow and just jumped on him crushing him to the ground and hugged him tight.

"iv done that 10 times now. 1 to you 9 to jack you made my tenth tackle hug. now who's next" everyone looked at me and backed away even sonic. 'heartbroken'. i got up and helped shadow up.

"your dangerous" shadow said brushing himself off. i smiled and walked over to tails. and looked down at him.

"mate, i will never take sonic away from you if he's your best mate now he will be your best mate forever i get the feeling sonics like that." i smiled at sonic and he smiled back. "So i guess we should be going home then".

"why" amy asked looking at me. what sonic neglected to tell me was that amys idea of sleepovers also include them lasting 2 days, and thats what i found out shortly after.

"OH god...oh god...OHHH GODDDDDD" i screamed acting over dramatic on my knees. tails and sonic laughed the rest gave me the dirtiest look ever. except shadow he was in between giving me a slight smile a slight frown. 'indecisive b***erd'

i got back up and looked at my feet, and my body, and my hands they wear dirty, "erm amy do you have a shower i can use im kinda dirty". i was ashamed i promised if i ever did get a boyfriend i would be clean and wonderful.

"yeah its upstairs into my bedroom then through the door round the corner feel free to use it." amy said with a smile good thing we settled our differences, or our similarities if you think about it.

"ok thank you" i ran of to the bathroom and turned on their water the feeling of hot water melt my skin, not literally and that was a bad choice of words lets just say it was amazing.

i climbed into the shower and it felt bloody f***ing fantastic i washed the dirt off my and notice something in corner of my eye, a new shampoo bottle. i picked it up and saw body and hair wash with the name 'strawberry fantasy', oooooohhhhhh.

i was about to try out the shampoo till i heard the door open. "Yeh im in here". there was no reply, "hello im in here" i popped my head round the shower curtain to see sonic taking of your shoes. "What you doing".

"im about to take a shower" sonic took of his shoe and finally his sock.

"sonic GET OUUUUUUTTTT" he didn't listen and continued to take his other shoe and sock. then started on his gloves. "GEEEEEEEEEEET OUTTTTTTTT!" i shouted with my full fury.

" why " sonic asked.

"because one i have been your 'boyfriend' for two days yes we decided its ok to go fast ish but no shower yet two im dirty and you should not see a red dirty red hedgehog with the power to blow you up if you accidentally piss me off. three if you get in with me im going to get well you know". sonic started to blush though it was pretty hard to see it through the steam i could tell.

"owh ok but you owe me" sonic picked his shoes up and walked out the door. 'little pervert hehehe'. i took this chance to finally use the shampoo. i put a glob of it on my naked hand and washed it into my body not missing one spot .i was now a yellow foam with dangerous power.

i washed it out and notice the sweetest smell, 'was it this shampoo...i...smell...FABULOUS'' i wanted to continue this show just stand there doing nothing but seeing as it was not my house i turned the water of and got out grabbing a towel to dry myself off.

once i was completely dry i straightened my hair out and walked out the bathroom into amys room i found my shoes in the corner in the room on their own with my socks in them. when i put my shoes on i went into the living room downstairs to find everyone sitting on the floor the massive pink floor in a circle.

"hey guys" i said as i sat in between shadow and sonic.

"hey...what's that smell...its...ist Delicious" sonic said sniffing the air. he grabbed onto me hugging close. "and soft...What did you do smother yourself with heaven".

"No i used shampoo called erm 'strawberry fantasy' i hope you dont mind amy". i looked at amy she just nodded. i was blushing due to the fact that sonic was so close to me.

"no problem spike, now lets play a game. hmm rouge". amy looked at rouge.

"lets play spin the bottle." she placed a bottle on the ground and span it , it landed on knuckles and rouge crawled over to knuckles and kissed him on the lips quick and painless the went back to her original position.

"my turn" sonic said spinning the bottle i prayed it would land on me, and success right on me ,wehoooo. "Easy" sonic kissed me then passed the bottle to me.

"lets go" i spin the bottle and my horrors came true it landed on amy there were three people i didn't want , amy because she was a girl and freakishly obsessed with my boyfriend. rouge cause she seemed like the person i would kiss and get a s.t.d, and tails because he was just a kiss. well i wasn't one to be a total b***h. i got up and walked to amy. "god kill me now" i said silently as i bent down and kiss amy quick and fast then quickly wiping my mouth.

"shadow your turn" sonic said. i sat back down next to sonic and shadow holding my tongue out letting the air get to it and hopefully rot it off. i finally put it back in my mouth. shadow span the bottle and that's when the fun really started. its started to get more funny, the best one was when we got tails and sonic singing a duet with no music and no lyrics, even though i had no idea what they were saying i could still tell it was wrong from the fact that half the time sonic wasn't even singing.

"YEEEHHHHHHH" sonic and tails said in perfect Harmony. we all clap and whistle even though it was wrong, it was still enjoyable. sonic sat down and i gave him a pat on the back. we had to end it when knuckles began to get angry that every time he span it would land on rouge or shadow.

my stomach started to growl and i think everyone heard it cause their piercing eyes were staring at me, ' HOW BLOODY EMBARRASSING' sonic laughed with tails, and amy got up. "Time for breakfast" amy walked into the kitchen and made a lot of noise.

"so how did everyone sleep" i asked breaking the silence. every one looked at me.

"not bad" knuckles said.

"ok" tails said.

"alright" rouge said

"JUST FINE" amy shouted from the kitchen.  
>"boring" shadow said making me smile.<p>

"absolutely terrifying". sonic said, i looked at him confused. "i had to sleep next to amy". everyone gave a small laugh, but knuckles stud up.

"THAT REMINDS ME WHO PUT ME IN AMY'S BED i got woken up by a loud scream then being thrown at the wall" knuckles screamed, i looked away whistling shouldn't have done that cause i gave him the perfect place to hit and it's just what happened.

i went crashing into the wall. "OWWWHHHHHH MOTHER F***ER son of a B***H." i screamed rubbing my injured face. i looked at knuckles who had both sonic and shadow's feet in the sides of his face before falling flat on his face.

i got up still rubbing my head, that's one angry 'mofo', i went over to sonic and shadow gave shadow a hug. "you taught him hey shadow" i looked at him to see him smiling and blushing. i looked over a sonic who was pouting and looking away, so i walked over to him hugging him from behind. "someones getting jealous."

"am not" sonic turned around facing me. i stopped hugging him and gave him a smile before bending over to pick knuckles up, my mistake was bending over in front of everyone. i grabbed knuckles waist and tried to pull him up. i turned around to see both shadow and sonic staring at my ass.

"HELPPP" i ended up dropping knuckles on his face lucky he was only a little bit of the ground. they quickly snapped out of it. i understood why sonic was staring but why was shadow, maybe rouge was right. i have just been ignorant thinking its nothing but i gave sonic a chance to 'woo' me and he did that i couldn't say no to him but what would i do about shadow yeah i still liked him but i couldn't hurt sonic maybe i should just be like the bestest friend ever so it seems like im his boyfriend, without the hole being his boyfriend thing "man im so full of myself." i said quietly.

"what was that" sonic asked picking knuckles up. sonic let go of knuckles i saw him fall straight onto his face. "grate he's unconscious lets go eat" sonic said before walking into the kitchen.

"what about knuckles" i looked at the lifeless knuckles before noticing everyone was gone.

"LEAVE HIM AND COME EAT" amy shouted from the kitchen. i felt bad just leaving him there on the floor so i grabbed a pillow and put it under his head to keep him comfortable, 'im too nice'. i walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

it was a simple eight people table just another for all us and one more. on the table there was some real food sausage, bacon, egg, hash browns and chili dogs. i decided i wanted to try a chili dog since i saw everyone else was taking what they wanted so i thought it would be ok. i grabbed it and put it in my mouth, 'yummy'. but to my surprised everyone gasped.

"wh-te ded i doe" i said my voice muffled by the food in my mouth. everyone went under the table this is where i got confused. i looked back at the chili dogs and looked at the top, a flag, saying ' sonic's chili dog DO NOT TOUCH.' i looked at where sonic was sitting to see him staring right at me with piercing eyes.

"you...ate...my...chili...dog". i could tell he was angry and i was scared if the others gave that reaction it must have been bad. "Oh well are they nice." sonic said with a smile. at that exact moment the table rose as everyone wacked there heads on the table before arising there head.

"omg am i asleep." amy said rubbing her eyes.

"well if hes letting people eat them don't mind if i do" rouge said grabbing a chilly dog then getting smacked right in the face by sonic. it was one of those time where something happens and i have to laugh with one moment i lost control and fell of my chair rolling in laughter.

two hours after the hole sonic chili dog incident knuckles had recovered and is okay and me and sonic had a black eye each and bumps on our heads all because he punched rouge and i laughed. i don't remember much from it all i know is it hurt and its on metube a youtube for this world.

but that wasn't the problem the problem is how rouge left us. i was trapped against sonic like we were hugging but sat down and unable to actually look at eachother my head was literally stuck to his shoulder with rope and his head to mine, i felt like a pretzel it was almost completely dark.

"gah i hate rouge, why do you have to be so soft and smell nice its making me crazy" sonic said.

"oh you know you love it, plus im not having the best time myself i have an itch on my back which is really driving me crazy... wait i got a plan" i used my powers levitating us into a point we could stand up and mentally pace parm myself at the same time for not thinking of this sooner.

"ok now what" sonic said.

"hold on this may get a bit painful." i started to move around and rearranged sonics position and arms so that we would get free, sonic was in pain and i could see that but he was going to have to bare with it. i managed to get mine and sonics body in a place so that the rope was loose so i got it untied and free. "ah there we go".

"that hurt so much" he moaned. i grabbed his hand and open the door. we were upstairs so with no second thought we went down stairs, it was like a stealth mission who knows what would happen if they found we got up maybe the would tie us to a ceiling fan.

"SPIKE GET HERE" a voice was heard as i got down from the stairs, it was rouge, she was heading right for me so i used my oldest best technique the, fall on the floor curl up into a ball so they fall over and break their neck technique, it worked except the break the neck part.

i was clear but i also needed to use my second technique the, RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIFE technique. i ran out the door and into a clearing i saw a tree and decided it was my time to be tomb raider and with that jump. 'SNAP', 'CRACK' , 'BRAIN DAMAGE'.

i sat with the group on the couch with a big bump on my head, did i forget to mention, AMYS HOUSE IF F***ING BIG AND SO IS HER COUCH. we were watching tv, something about murder.

"awww poor spike" sonic said eyes glued to the screen stroking my head. 'NOT HELPING'. i got annoyed that sonic was stroking my bump which hurt so i shook my hand in an attempt of stopping it but then realised that it was the best thing i didnt want to seem like i fell out with him or something. i moved in close to sonic resting my head against his shoulder, he let out a small chuckle.

"you know amys giving you the evils" sonic whispered in my ear, ' the evils, really' i turned to amy to see she was in fact giving me the 'evils'. i didnt know if i should be a total ass and just start crawling all over sonic or be nice and give amy a smile and keep as it is.

so i chose the smile, i received a tiny smile and when i say tiny i mean medium-ish, then turned back to watch the tv. i joined her watching the weird tv show which everyone seemed to enjoy but i was completely lost. i notice after a while sonic started to move his arm around me pulling me closer. 'blusshhh'.

i forgot about the tv show and just listen to sonics heart i wasn't sure why i could hear it from this angle guess my ears are more sensitive then i thought. i was sorta lost in his every beat and before i knew it i was asleep.

i wasn't one for falling asleep after all that im usually wide awake thou most of the time i was too tired to even go sleep. even though today was painful and a bit erratic it was fun but tiring. i was dreaming a calm dream a nice dream but that was before it happened.

i was seeing the worst thing i could ever see, sonic's past, his mother's past. it felt like i was watching him just like it was a tv show but i didn't want to watch it but my eyes would not close they just kept open.

even though i wasn't the one in the seat i could feel every emotion, it was calm till the car crashed in the water. i got so sad and scared i wanted to get away i felt bad hearing the story i cant see it i don't want to. but it was over sonic had already climbed out the river. i felt like crying as he cried i couldn't handle anymore, as the tiers built up into my eyes i notice something in the corner of my eyes coming out the water on the other side, and thats when i woke up tiers in my eyes everyone was watching me.

i was shaking i didn't shake much i didn't even shake when i normally woke up from nightmare in my old world what was different now, and still i wondered what was the reason for all this. i looked at sonic my eyes still tierie and started to full on cry at the memories of him.

his memory was now mine and i don't think i was ready for that it was random i thought heartbeats was meant to be calm and bring happyness. sonic notice me crying and pulled me in stroking my head.

i couldn't help the tiers they just flooded out. sonic was calming me down a bit i was still sad. i needed to be with sonic alone, i stood up holding sonics hand and trying to get to a quieter place to speak.

"spike you ok" amy asked. i was in one of those moods when i couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone else. so simply i used my powers to warp me and sonic upstairs into the bedroom. i sat on the bed and looked at sonic.

"you ok that was pretty random, you were crying in your sleep and then woke up like that. what's wrong?" sonic asked sitting next to me. i had no choice i told him virtually everything beside the seeing the figure at the end.

"...i didn't want to dream that it was too sad and the thing is it really happened didn't it" i looked at sonic, he was shocked i guess it was a lot for him, i then filled him in on the hole ' i'm dreaming about things that already happened and possibly more'.

"spike, we have being out for two days and you've known and experienced the one thing iv never told anyone, though i have no real proof i don't think you would lie about seeing that even though i virtually know anything about you."

it was the perfect moment to have our first kiss, too bad it was already taken so i thought it would be a good time to make a proper kiss. without warning i grabbed sonics head and kissed him wildly before pushing his head down on the bed.

we started to get into it a bit to much and started to what you might say 'french kiss' or if i was forced to say it 'snog' which was my number ten most hated word and i have no care if i use it in a wrong content cause i never use it.

we stopped after a couple of seconds to catch our breath at that moment i felt like going further, but it wouldn't be the best. i looked at sonic's face it was fully red his lips was wet and he was sorta panting. ' homana homana homana' i thought. sonic caught his thoughts and stared at me.

"at least we know whos the woman" i said joking. sonic looked at me with such disgust, 'hahaha'.

"AM NOT" sonic protest with all his might, we continued to joke about it and started to battle to see who was who i couldn't care less but i wanted to see if sonic would give, if he didn't i would just give so i was safe, we came to the conclusion, we will come to decide some other time. it took a while for the rest to find us which was a bit extreme i think they knew exactly where we were but were just to lazy to get us, and when they did finally get us we continued the so called 'sleep over'.


End file.
